el shinigami y la espada
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: esta historia se origina en la saga de aizen en donde vemos que nuestro protagonista de la serie ichigo tendra que pasar por varios cosas como tener una novia un poco monstruosa dioses que lo desesperan y que su enemigo aizen sea su amigo y tenga novia aparte y que tendra que verse cara a cara con un desconocido que esta conectado con zangetsu muchos problemas tendra en este fic
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction bleach categories adventure suspense El shinigami y la Espada

DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece solo a tite kubo y elsword tampoco solo la historia

el shinigami y la espada

cap:1 los 2 desconocidos mas fuertes de los 2 mundos

Esto se origina todavía en la saga de los arrancars en sentido contrario

Se ve en hueco una sombra como si fuera un arrancar un poco solitario ya que su presión espiritual era mas fuerte que cualquier ser que sea un dios para el solo es una persona que insulta al propio mundo y termina teniendo peleas sin sentido y no logra nada ya que puede tener consecuencias mas graves aunque los huecos sientan su poder se desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aunque en muchos sentidos su zanpakuto se llamaba raramente espastesis ya que controlaba partículas invisibles del espacio pero realmente al tener 2 resurrecciones su bankai era bien extraño ya que era como el de aizen solo que este te ponía a temblar y su poder era tan grande que empezabas a pensar que podias morir sin sentir ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo y tenia las 3 tecnicas de velocidad de los shinigamis hollows y Quincys que eran combinados por un solo, pero el tenia un pasado aunque lo pensaba en sentido contrario era horrorozo pero sobre tod lo conocían como galvinen

En otro mundo había un shinigami que perdió todo pero obtuvo un poder que solo 1 podia tener y era muy elegido para tener el puesto de comandante en el gotei 13 pero para su sorpresa no lo tomaron en cuenta poder era muy grande pues incluso destruia a un menos o a un arrancar completo en cenizas con solo un ataque pues su poder era demasiado pues tenia 2 zanpaktos una era eclipse pero nunca uso su bankai ya que era malo usarlo pero era de un futuro un poco mas obstruido y además su otra zanpakto era zangetsu claramente la obtuvo desde el principio de su creación lo mas extraño era que se quedo varado en un mundo en el que no podía salir por ningún lado a menos que alguien usara un poder mas grande desde afuera y claramente el eclipse le dijo que cuando llegue el momento que encuentre de ese pasado a un dueño que tenga a zangetsu para que tenga su poder y su nombre se le conocía como el dios del sol pero lo llamaban, solace.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1:

Este es primer fic por haci decirlo pero lo estoy porque esto se merece algo de gratitud aparte que el nombre de solace ya es usado por elsword por eso digo que los personajes y nombres solo pertenecen a sus propios creadores además galvin es como galveo solo que es diferente es varios sentidos para ponere historia a lo largo de esto lo digo para que no me tachen de copyright y me digan maldito pues si les gusta el primer capitulo aunque parece que 2 son prólogos de lo que puede suceder, inclusive que habla parejas que debieron ser unas un poco raras al parecer y que Gin no muera ya que lo dejare vivo XD para no caer en tristezas aparte que a alguien o volveré malo mas adelante asi que sin nada que decir me despido chao.


	2. aviso

Aviso por parte mia

Saben este fic iba a ser solo de 1 pareja pero como ya saben todos los fanficfieros son haci pues siempre quieren finales felices o no pues en realidad es incomodo pensar que poner a personajes en tonterías como pelear con gente bien fuerte tener que usar tonterías decir tonterías inventar excusas tener novias que aparte son peligrosas sin ofender aparte que este fic será de un poco de eso pues es imposible pelear contra a alguien extraño y contra 2 aparte pero si será un fanfic de unos tantos capítulos no le pienso dar 100 o algo asi crearía otro con lo mismo solo que este seria mas resumido pero con algo especial asi que si quieren darme ideas para el fic solo mándeme cosas por el correo quedare en esta parte aparte que si quieren decirme una pareja que no incluya en la historia la pondré solo si va de acuerdo a la historia de acuerdo aparte que ichigo ya no tendría el mismo carácter de siempre aparte que los capítulos los hago rápido tardo como 1 hora en hacerlo sin resumirlo del todo pues cada capitulo tiene su desperfecto por razón mia aparte de no revelar spoilers pero aparte veremos un monton de cosas y aparte dejare a Gin vivo por si quieren si no lo elimino o no aparte que aizen tratara de ser lo mas bueno posible ya que si seguirá teniendo el mismo carácter de malvado pero ya no será malo y aparte tendrá novia por lo que este será un poco mas humano aparte si por el mas preámbulo me despido el correo esta en la esquina mándeme ideas y partes para un capitulo este será, la presión mas fuerte jamas vista , otro será ¿zangetsu? , y el otro seria de traidores a refuerzos, a otra cosa mas la historia se origina en la saga de aizen para no confundir los otros 2 titulos de los capítulos son después de eso el de los traidores es en esa parte chao

reynaaldair123


	3. cap 2 inicio

Cap:2 inica la historia

Esta historia se origina en la saga de hueco mundo donde nuestro queridísimo villano de esta serie aizen ya robo el hogyoku ya creo su plan todo perfecto en realidad todo perfecto pero aquí si se va a joder mucho enrealidad no tanto realmente solo será superado en numero pero eso lo dejare para mas adelante por si querían spoiler XD bueno ya les dije lo del copirytght al principio asi que no se quejen entienden asi que mas que decir comenzar

Bueno por lo visto nos situaremos cuando ichigo fue derrotado por yammy y por grimmjow por hay comenzamos pero estaremos en hueco mundo

Reunion de espadas pero no era normal:

Los espadas toman sus propios asientos pero grimmjow no quizo ir pero al final lo obligaron al perder el brazo XD por hay siempre es igual stark durmiendo yammy aburrido ulquiorra con cara de amargado (como siempre) sayel con sonrisa de gay por asi decirlo nnoitra frunciendo el ceño cuando vieron a su líder venir (nota no quise agregar a los otros por flojera XD)

Aizen: bueno como ya saben e venido aquí para darles sus tareas de hoy

Grimmjow: (pensamiento) uuuuu que sea matar a un segador quiero la revancha)

Aizen: grimmjow?

Grimmjow: ¿si aizen sama?

Aizen: te toca reparar el techo

Grimmjow: ¿QUE? Ni de joda

Aizen: ¿te corto el otro verdad?

Grimmjow: no gracias lo hare (enojado)

Aizen: bueno ¿sayel?

Sayel: ¿si?

Aizen: investiga sobre los sucesos de ayer de las batallas

Sayel: como usted ordene aizen sama

Aizen: ¿zommary?

Zommary: ¿si aizen sama?

Aizen: sigue poniendo reglas de hollows y vete a meditar a otro lado

Zommary: si aizen sama (se va meditando)

Araoniero: bueno yo se a donde voy a comer huecos por hay (se va)

Nnoitra: naah yo me voy a entrenar no me gustan las tareas (se va)

Aizen: bueno a stark no le puedo decir nada esta dormido y barragan es viejo y yammy me tiene que ayudar con cosas pesadas

Yammy: si todo yo

Aizen: bueno ¿Quién va a los mandados de cosas para el mundo humano?

Ulquiorra: yo voy aizen sama

Aizen: no ulquiorra tu fuiste ayer además tienes que hacer otras cosas

Ulquiorra: o se me olvido bueno mis disculpas señor aizen (se va)

Harribel: ¿tengo que ir yo personalmente?

Aizen: pues si a ti te toco la tarea de hacerla no me mires asi sucedió

Harribel: bueno me preparare para ir

Aizen: bueno estate lista para salir

Mientras en el mundo humano:

Harribel: haber que fue lo que me mandaron estos idiotas (sacando la nota)

Aizen: sobres de te y acondicionador

Yammy: nada bueno comida de perro

Aroniero: guantes y bloqueador solar

Ulquiorra: nada

Nnoitra: su signo

Grimmjow: PECHOS XD

Zommary: velas y cosas de brujería

Barragan: jarabe para la tos, dulces

Stark: dormir

Gin: mentas

Tousen: cosas para ciegos

Sayel: jeringas, guantes ,mascara ,lentes de contacto

Firma: aizen souske

Harribel: que bueno que ulquiorra y stark no quisieran nada pero lo otro parece una estupidez a excepción de grimmjow quiere esas tonterías

Mientras antes de regresar a hueco mundo:

Harribel: bueno ya termine solo me falta regresar y irme sin que nadie se de cuenta

Mientras en ese momento pasaba ichigo por hay solo regresando solo a su casa cuando choco con ella cuando de todos modos quiso ignorarla pero de todos modos le hablo

Ichigo: a lo siento perdón no me fije

Harribel: no te preocupes llevaba prisa

Ichigo: ¿por cierto como te llamas?

Harribel: (pensamiento rayos es ichigo tal vez se de cuenta que no soy de aquí) bueno soy tier harribel mucho gusto

Ichigo: igualmente soy ichigo kurosaki ¿dime vienes aquí?

Harribel: no mucho solo a veces

Ichigo: a bueno si quieres cuando te vuelva a ver hablemos un poco ¿no te parece?

Harribel: tal vez (nerviosa)

Ichigo: bueno adiós (se va)

Harribel: uy Sali bien del asunto tengo que tener mas cuidado (abre garganta en un callejón y se va)

Las noches:

Harribel: señor aizen regrese por lo que pidió pero paso algo

Aizen: ¿Qué?

Harribel: me tope con ichigo pero no paso nada grave solo me dijo si es que volvia que hablara con el

Aizen: bueno eso es bueno

Harribel: ¿Por qué?

Aizen: puedes tomar ventaja de la situación el cree que eres normal solo hay que hagas comunicación con el y después lo dejes con ira

Harribel: ya veo

Aizen: bueno tienes permitido salir con el para obtener informacion de el y sus amigos nos será de ayuda para usarlo en su contra es una orden para ti, solo la sabremos yo y tu ¿de acuerdo? Solo es una misión especial solo para ti

Harribel: de acuerdo aizen sama lo hare por usted

FIN

Uf aquí se puso feo ahora aizen sacara ventaja para sacarle información pero bueno creo que no le será muy fácil que digamos bueno como decirlo tenia casi 10 capitulos adelantados pero por una falla se borraron y los tengo que reescribir de nuevo por lo que e tomado medidas si es que los logro recuperar para la siguiente semana subiré el capitulo 4 o subiré 2 el mismo dia pero no se el 4 y el 5 no les tengo todavía titulo pero por hay va la cosa si hay dudas comenten y envíenme sugerencias y errores de continuidad de este capitulo en mi correo que es mi cuenta reynaaldair123 con arroba y com aparte que la trama se volvera destructiva hasta el capitulo 33 por lo que todavía falta mucho eso que la hare de 65 capitulos y la 2 parte la hare con 50 capitulos asi que denle suscríbanse y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chao

N/A: los capítulos los hago en solo 1 hora por mi imaginación XD


	4. especial

Nota: buenos días no he subido capitulo por razones de que se me borraron pero bueno aquí les dejo algo de spoilers sobre lo que vendría hacer la historia en muchos sentidos por hay les traigo un especial de las reglas de la sociedad de almas solo pondré 30 despues hare otras pero esas serán del nuevo gobierno aparte que al final del especial pondré algo especial asi que gomenasai:

Especial: reglas de la sociedad de almas

1: un segador no puede darle sus poderes a un humano

2: a los intrusos son considerados ryokas

3: nadie se puede apegar a la decisión de un acuerdo

4: la ley es la ley

5: los traidores son traidores aunque no lo sean

6: no puede haber 2 zanpaktos iguales con otro individuo

7: los huecos son bestias sin corazón

8: no se permite hacer la ouken

9: los quincys son amenazas

10: el suicidio accidental y homicidio accidental se considera asesinato

11: los arrancars seguirán siendo huecos aunque sean mas humanos

12: los capitanes se apegan a la ley

13: viajes en el tiempo prohibidos

14: si eres poderoso será encarcelado

15: no experimentar con las 3 sangres

16: no cometer delitos

17: cualquier forma de evitar una orden es traición

18: si hay guerra hay guerra

19: no se puede negociar con huecos

20: el hogyoku nada de hablar

21: los traidores se les condena 2 mil años

22: en caso de escapar pena de muerte

23: no tener amoríos con huecos o segadores

24: en caso de tener con cualquiera de los 2 es delito grave

25: resistirse es traición

26: los criminales de hace mucho tiempo de 500 años atrás si se encuentran pena de muerte

27: los segadores y arrancars no son compatibles para la procreación

28: si en el caso contrario se hace es tracion

29: si un traidor cambia de parecer de malo a bueno sigue siendo malo

30: todas estas leyes se cumplen

notas del autor : aqui les pondre porque hize esto aparte que subi capitulo el mismo dia por eso aqui se los explico resulta que esta historia la llevo desarrollando en mi mente hace ya tiempo y puede que suene raro pero se crear episodios bien buenos aparte que aqui va la cosa las parejas que creare en este fic son algos complejas en si habla un lemon en el cap 12 por lo que habla discresion aparte que las parejas seran ichirel, ulquihime claro obvio mashzen si no saben zen es la mitad del nombre de aizen pero hay les doy la idea de con quien vale aparte habla hitsukarin tambien habla el de matsugin y todo eso lo que me mande hare aparte que el capitulo los pensamientos da spoilers demasiados aparte que no muestro mucho en los capitulos puede que me pase un poco

aaaaaa y otra cosa las reglas que puse hablan sobre el futuro del fic por eso el ichirel sera la regla 27 y 28 la de aizen es la 29 pero seguira siendo bueno lo de galvin es la 26 la de lo viajes en el tiempo son de solace por eso las reglas para que se den la idea aparte que hare que los niños arrancars crezcan rapido por 1 año ya son niños de 10 no se hagan mala la idea pero haci lo are y aparte que tengo al antagonista perfecto para el fic y un buen final para el fic asi que por favor denle vistas a este fic si lo hacen les aseguro que no se lo creerán y aparte bleach ni elsword no son mios son de sus respectivos creadores y aparte solo uso los personajes para la historia de acuerdo nos leemos luego tendre el capitulo 2 en la semana siguiente hay se ven chao. :)


End file.
